creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Página encontrada no banheiro de uma casa abandonada
Avaliação de 3 dias (Página encontrada...) Aprovada Reprovada Me desculpem! Eu não sabia! Eu em um acampamento no meio de uma floresta meio abandonada com meus amigos. A gente tinha acabado de pescar e eu comecei a preparar uma fogueira pra assar os peixes. A base estava pronta, só faltava acender, meu pai tinha me falado pra eu não mexer com fogo, e eu obedeci, não queria me machucar. Esperei o Gabriel acender o fogo, os peixes foram colocados na panela, uma das poucas coisas que não era natural no nosso acampamento. Comemos os peixes, eu lembro até hoje o gosto deles, sempre gostei de peixe, mas parece que eles ficam mais gostosos quando são pescados. Depois nós começamos a contar histórias de terror, o Charles saiu de perto e foi dormir, acendeu o lampião e deitou, ele morre de medo dessas histórias, eu não, sempre gostei de histórias assustadoras. Foi nessa viagem que eu fiquei sabendo da lenda da criança perdida, me deu medo. Mal consegui dormir naquela noite. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas era aterrorizante. Comecei a pesquisar sobre essa lenda em livros, enciclopédias, e até na internet. Comecei a acreditar naquela lenda. Eu decidi investigar pra ver o que tinha acontecido com a criança. Descobri que próximo a data do sumiço da criança, havia outra que tinha sido assassinada, muito estranho, até porque a cidade dela não tinha muitos assassinatos na época, ela era de Nova Orleans. Faz duas ou três semanas que eu estou em Nova Orleans. O pessoal daqui não gosta muito de conversar e as poucas pessoas que conversam se recusam a falar sobre essa criança. Mesmo assim eu descobri que os pais dela se mataram pouco tempo depois da criança sumir. Achei que eles não aguentaram a dor de perder sua única filha. Eu ficava na biblioteca o maior tempo que posso, só pra descobrir a verdade por traz da lenda. Quando eu descobri que a criança estava enterrada no Cemitério St. Louis, eu fiquei super empolgado, fui pra lá na mesma hora, mas não achei a cova dela. Acho que é porque os restos só ficam dois anos no cemitério, e faz quase 10 anos desde que eu ouvi a lenda pela primeira vez. Mas achei uma carta enterrada, dizendo, André! Pare de procurar respostas! você vai acabar se machucando! Isso foi estranho, porque meu nome é André. Mas achei que era uma coincidência. Após mais uma semana na biblioteca, eu ouvi duas pessoas conversando, tive dificuldades pra traduzir o inglês deles, provavelmente eram da Inglaterra. Mas ouvi um endereço, era Rua A corri pra lá. Era uma rua pequena, estreita, bem antiga, a névoa da noite deixava o clima ainda mais sombrio. Achei a casa da antiga família. Não tive coragem de entrar lá naquele dia, a névoa sombria me deixou com medo e as janelas bloqueadas com tábuas me assustaram mais ainda. No dia seguinte eu estava decidido a entrar na casa, comprei lanternas, baterias, uma câmera que grava no escuro, óculos de visão noturna, e um gravador, caso algo aconteça comigo, vai estar registrado no gravador e na câmera. Eu não acredito que o casal se matou, eu acho que eles foram mortos. <> A rua contém uma névoa natural, mesmo sendo duas horas da tarde, todos que encontro nessa rua estão estranhos. Eles evitam andar perto de mim. Muitas casas nessa rua estão abandonadas. Encontrei a casa de novo. A porta tá trancada, não tem ninguém perto, vou tentar arrombar. . Consegui! Entrei! Merda! Eu vi algo se mexendo, merda! Foi rápido, eu acho que a câmera não pegou, merda! Vou ver o que era. Calma, merda, com essa madeira rangendo, seja lá o que foi aquilo, vai me ver! Eu vi de novo! É pequeno! Parece um... gato? Que susto! Vou continuar. Eu acho melhor eu descrever a casa, caso a câmera quebre. Ela é grande e assustadora. As janelas estão todas bloqueadas por fora, como se ninguém estivesse querendo entrar nela de novo. Têm duas escadas, uma de cada lado da sala, as duas são de madeira. Um lustre de madeira, gigante, está no entre as duas escadas. A da esquerda deve dar pro porão, e a da direita vai pro segundo andar. Tem uma porta em frente a escada da direita,eu vou entrar lá, que Deus me ajude! É uma cozinha, poucos raios do sol da manhã ainda entram por uma das janelas de vidro bloqueadas. Tem um fogão enferrujado próximo a um dos cantos, o mais longe de mim, isso me dá medo. Eu ouvi algo correndo na sala, parece pesado demais pra ser o gato. Merda! Eu não devia ter vindo! Eu vou lá ver. Devagar, eu estou falando mais baixo pra não chamar a atenção daquilo. A porta está fechada de novo, alguém entrou e fechou a porta, não sei se ainda está aqui. A escada, eu vi! parece uma... criança? Foi muito rápido, eu não vi direito, seja lá o que for eu não quero mais ficar aqui! Merda! Não, a porta não abre! NÃO! DROGA! Calma, não fale mais algo que esse sussurro, eu vou subir, mas parece que a fraca luz do sol não vai entrar aqui por muito mais tempo já são 3:30 p.m.. Vou subir, eu não tenho escolhas, devagar, se eu escorregar já era. Subi, estou no segundo andar, ele parece ser apenas um corredor longo, escuro, do lado direito eu posso ver duas portas, e do lado esquerdo tem quatro. Vou pra esquerda, na volta vou pra direita. Não, a bateria da lanterna ta acabando, e tem muita luz pra usar o óculos de visão noturna. vou tentar trocar a pilha o mais rápido possível . Consegui, mas eu ouvi passos vindo do outro lado. Merda! a primeira porta parece se um quarto abandonado, a cama está feita, mas só tem isso no quarto, uma cama. Nem armário não tem. Vou continuar no corredor, a outra porta está do mesmo jeito, mas a cor da cama é diferente, essa é rosa, a outra é azul. Vou pra próxima porta, Merda! Eu senti um calafrio, . Não tem nada lá, será que eu estou ficando doido? vou continuar. A penúltima porta é MERDA! É um quarto, tem muito sangue! Eu estou passando mal, vocês estão vendo isso na câmera, mas vou descrever caso ela quebre, parece uma poça de sangue em uma cama da casal. Eu to passando mal! Não devia ter vindo! No meio da poça, tem um intestino e a cabeça de uma homem de aproximadamente 40 anos, sua expressão é de puro terror, os poucos raios de sol não conseguem iluminar direito a cama. Não vou ficar aqui por muito mais tempo, vou entrar na última porta desse lado e vou embora. Não quero mais saber o que aconteceu. É um banheiro. Em cima da pia de pedra, bem rústica, tem um espelho com uma moldura de madeira, bem bonita, o espelho é gigante. MEU DEUS! O QUE É ISSO?? tinha alguma coisa no espelho, eu vi, não tem nada! eu vi no espelho, uma criança! Uma menina de 8 ou 9 anos, com um vestido branco rasgado em baixo, vai até o chão mas as pontas estavam com sangue,ela tinha a pele clara e cabelos longos e pretos cobrindo o rosto. Ela ta segurando um ursinho de pelúcia. Merda! Eu não quero olhar pro espelho de novo, eu não... Vou olhar, NÃO, NÃO! SAI DAQUI! Merda! Onde eu estou! Por que o gravador tá comigo? Eu acho que eu estou no Porão. A menina está aqui? Cadê a câmera?! Merda, eu vou morrer se eu não sair daqui. Eu sabia, a menina matou os pais! Eles não se mataram! Ela é um fantasma atras de vingança. Parece que não tem ninguém aqui, mas eu acho que apaguei por tempo demais, meu óculos sumiu, e já está de noite. Só tenho uma lanterna pra iluminar esse porão. Deixa eu ver... merda! Merda! Merda! é a criança, mas não ela viva, ela está morta, e eu vejo ela, sua barriga está com um corte gigantesco, suas tripas estão pra fora. Ela deve ter sido assassinada por algum louco, eu não sei mais no que pensar. Tem um espelho, será que a menina ainda está aqui? Eu não quero saber, eu vou sair! Não dá, a escada está bloqueada. Vou ver o espelho. Meu Deus! A criança está no espelho de novo, mas está calma, ela apenas está em uma cadeira olhando pro seu próprio cadáver. Ela ta vindo na minha direção, eu não consigo correr! Não me machuque!! Ela... parou?! Agora ela ta do meu lado, ta escrevendo algo no espelho. eu vou tentar traduzir... Aquela que te atacou era minha irmã, a escada já esta desbloqueada, corra o mais rápido que vocês puder, mas lembre de fechar a porta na sua saída... Eu vou sair daqui! Merda! Eu ouço passos. Estou quase chegando! Consegui! Aquelas crianças me assustaram. Por que minha câmera tá aqui na rua? o que está acontecendo? Eu vou olhar através dela. Merda! Tem umas 20 pessoas com os olhos pretos saindo de dentro da casa! Não, eu devia ter fechado a Porta. Misteriosamente, aparece escrito em um bilhete pregado na câmera, me desculpem! Eu não queria libertá-los! Categoria:Em Avaliação